Piropos
by Matli
Summary: Shizuru recuerda como conocio a Natsuki.  One-shot suavecito, T por lenguaje.  Enjoy it.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya sabeis de quienes son, porque yo no recuerdo como era el nombre ^_^

La forma de ser esta un poquito cambiada pero bueno, Shiznat 100%

T por el lenguaje.

Bye.

* * *

><p>-La verdad es que recuerdo como comenzó todo, parece que fue ayer cuando sucedió, quien diría que han pasado diez años y aún recuerdo el día exacto…<p>

**_Flashback_**

Ese era mi primer día de trabajo, hace unos años nadie habría pensado que terminaría en lo alto… de ese sitio, ni yo misma lo habría imaginado hace siquiera unos meses. Pero las situaciones cambian, la economía no es perfecta, los tiempos cambian y quien antes era una perfecta arquitecta hoy puede perder su negocio y terminar trabajando en… esto.

Esa mañana me levanté… la verdad tengo que reconocer que me levanté contenta, desde que mi negocio quebró, llevaba casi un año sin trabajo y ya empezaba a necesitarlo. Así qué después de levantarme demasiado pronto por culpa de los nervios, me di una larga y relajante ducha y después de un copioso desayuno que me ayudaría a soportar el largo día de trabajado, empecé a prepararme.

Días antes había tenido una reunión con mis superiores, donde me dijeron cuales serían mis obligaciones y donde me dieron mi uniforme. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era vestirme.

Una camiseta blanca de tirantes, parecía un día caluroso, y más trabajando en eso, un pantalón azul oscuro que me bailaba un tanto, nada que no se solucionase con un cinturón, que por cierto también me lo incluyeron en el uniforme, que atentos. Una camisa del mismo color y por último las botas, el resto que necesitase me dijeron que me lo daría el capataz.

Una vez lista salí de casa y me monte en mi en mi Ford fiesta, antes tenía un precioso Audi rojo descapotable, pero tuve que venderlo para poder hacer frente a las deudas de la empresa. Pero esas cosas ya las había superado, así que con mi CD de música variada puesto me fui a trabajar.

Después de las presentaciones, me dirigí con mi capataz a mi sección, la obra ya estaba avanzada y a mí me tendrían colocando ladrillos, y por si aún no os habeís dado cuenta mi nuevo trabajo era obrero de la construcción, ironías de la vida, lo sé.

-Bien Fujino presta atención porque esta será la lección más importante del día- me decía mi capataz mientras yo le miraba atentamente.

-Bien, esa morenaza de allí-comentaba señalando a una preciosidad, pero yo en ese instante estaba intentando descubrir que quería decirme, no se quizás la mujer fuese la ingeniera que llegaba tarde o algo- vale pues ahora te vamos a enseñar lo básico para ser un buen obrero.

Yo seguía sin darme cuenta cual era el propósito de mirar a la señorita, quizás quería decirme que la impuntualidad es mala. Bueno eso era lo que pensaba hasta que les oí gritar a la mujer, que evidentemente no era la ingeniera.

-¡Morena! Necesitas señalización, con tantas curvas, uno se mata- Y eso no fue todo, no, el resto se animo también.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero yo hace 30 segundos era maricón.

-Si fueras barco pirata te comería el tesoro que tienes entre las patas.

-¡Nena, estás más apretadita que los tornillos de un submarino!-con ese ya mi mandíbula estaba por los suelos.

…

-¡Dime cómo te llamas y te pido para los Reyes!-con ese último piropo el capataz se acerco a mí, yo después de ver tal demostración de actitud "viril" ya pensaba que se había olvidado que era su nueva subordinada y empezaría a decirme tonterías a mí.

-Bueno Fujino ya has visto lo que hay que hacer no, pues venga te quiero ver diciéndole cosas bonitas a las chicas mientras trabajas- Vaya parece que ya me aceptaron como un "tío" más.

Hay que decir que mi primer día diciendo piropos fue penoso, apenas conseguía hilar un par de frases sin morirme de vergüenza y la mayoría de las veces casi ni se me oía, me parecía ridículo y de mal gusto, pero no quería caerles mal a los "colegas". Así que levante la cabeza y me arme nuevamente de valor y empecé a pensar un posible piropo, en eso estaba hasta que la vi, seguramente a la mujer más guapa de toda la mañana.

Morena, el pelo recogido en una firme coleta, no se le podía ver bien la cara desde esa altura, pero se adivinaba preciosa, llevaba un elegante traje de dos piezas azul oscuro, un maletín en una mano un portátil metido en su funda bajo el brazo y un teléfono móvil en la otra. Por los gestos que hacía con la cabeza no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.

-Hey Fujino, mira esa monada, venga te toca, y que está te oiga ehh- me decía un compañero mientras me dejaba mas ladrillos y me daba un "puñetazo" en el brazo, supuestamente para darme ánimos.

-Esto ehh, ¡guapa!..uh-_¡Fujino más pasión mujer!_-vale…yo… eh, ¡¿Quieres mi número de móvil?- Y nada más decir eso me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, la vergüenza ya empezaba a ser notable en mi cara cada vez mas roja. Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes la mujer dejo de hablar por el teléfono y levanto la vista y en cuento me vio todo sonrojada y rodeada de mis compañeros que me estaban regañando por no haber dicho ningún piropo, se sonrió.

-Hey, morenita, baja aquí y me lo das.

Todos, y cuando digo todos mis compañeros de esa planta se quedaron plantados donde estaban mirándome como si fuese su Dios en la tierra, yo en mi primer día había conseguido lo que ninguno de ellos jamás; que una mujer les contestase.

-¡Venga Fujino, quita la cara de boba y ve con la señorita!

Y allí estaba yo, muerta de vergüenza delante de semejante mujer, mi apreciación desde arriba se había quedado corta, no era guapa: era PERFECTA. Vaya ojazos verdes y que sonrisa Colgate tan bonita.

-Y bueno, ¿ya no me quieres dar tu número, o qué?-ohh y encima tenía sentido del humor después de mi comportamiento nada civilizado al gritarle desde una obra.

-Yo… eh veras, lo siento…eh… yo soy nueva y ehh… mis compañeros han insistido y ehh… pero no quería molestarle… y bueno...

-Hey, mírame, estáss para hacerte un traje de saliva-oh, mi cara termino de sonrojarse con ese "piropo", vaya hasta las ejecutivas eran mejores que yo diciendo esas cosas.

-Ves ahora ya estamos igualadas, así qué… ¿ahora me darás tu número? Por cierto, me llamo Natsuki Kuga- y diciendo eso me dio un par de besos en mi aún roja cara, si que era lanzada esa mujer, ella sí que haría buen equipo con mis compañeros de obra.

-Yo soy Shizuru Fujino, mucho gusto.

Le di mi número por supuesto y como tenía a todos mirándonos le dije que si realmente le interesaba que me llamase a la tarde y como despedida esa vez me lance yo y le di un beso, un simple beso en la mejilla que hizo que me temblasen las rodillas por la suavidad de su cara.

Nada más volver mis compañeros me vitorearon y para que no volverme a poner roja mire hacia Natsuki y ella se me quedo sonriendo y agitando el móvil como diciéndome que no se le olvidaría llamarme.

_**FinFlashback**_

-Y no se le olvido, esa tarde me llamó quedamos para salir y míranos a donde hemos llegado- Decía una castaña un poco más madura de lo que era en esa época, tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en su rostro y su cuerpo ya no era el de una joven, es lo que tenía un embarazo.

-¿Qué haces Shizuru?-le comento su morena pegándose a su espalda y abrazando su cintura haciendo que se sobresaltase al no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.

-Oh, hola Nats, nada le contaba nuestra historia a la peque- le comentó Shizuru girando la cabeza para robar un beso de los labios de su mujer.

-Shiz, Aiko es sólo un bebe, deja que duerma y no le cuentes esas cosas que aún es muy pequeñita para que le pervirtamos, ven- y con eso, y después de darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña de sólo 4 meses, a la que ya se le cerraban los ojitos, tiro de la mano de su mujer.

-¿A dónde me llevas Nats?-comentaba la castaña después de haberse asegurado de que Aiko se quedaba segura.

-Uh bueno yo también he escuchado tu historia, y sabes me acaba de dar ganas de llevar a cabo el piropo que te dedique.

-¡Natsuki, baka! Yo ya no… bueno mi cuerpo… el embarazo…ya sabes.

-Shizuru, cielo, el embarazo te ha sentado genial sigues preciosa, y sabes, ahora voy a hacerte ese traje de saliva que te prometí.

End

* * *

><p>Sólo un poco de humor, no quiero ofender al gremio, en realidad en mi ciudad son muy civilizados y he tenido que buscar esas cosas ^_^<p>

Es un poco tonteria pero se me ha ocurrido sin darme cuenta asi que tenia que plasmarlo en "papel"

Bye bye


End file.
